Never Underestimate a Chameleon
by allstressedout97
Summary: No one from Blackthorne knows Cameron Morgan, they've all heard of the Chameleon but there is no way that the girl that showed up in the Cove Opps Class that Joe Solomon was teaching could be her - right? What will happen while Cammie is there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - all rights go to Ally Carter.**

I stood in the passageway as Joe told them a little bit about me and my history. The good thing about having the teacher as your god-father is that he doesn't go into too much detail about all of the mistakes that you have made. It was times like this when I realised just how much I needed him. One of the boys interrupted Joe by saying to his classmates "Bet we could take her."

I took that as my queue to enter. The scanner read my handprint and opened the door I was hiding behind. I looked straight at the boy, winked at him and said "Wanna bet?"

The room gasped as they saw me, I could practically hear the clogs round in their heads, `Wow, she's hot!` I rolled my eyes and nudged my god-father with my hip,

"Sup Joey," he shook his head and nudged me back. The whole class gasped (if they hadn't already from when I had called him Joey). Joe turned me towards the class and said,

"And this is Cameron Morgan,"he paused and glared at the boy who thought he could take me,

"My god-daughter," his eyes then roamed over the room, making it clear that he would kill anyone who he thought tried to make a pass at me. I rolled my eyes again and hopped up onto his desk. I looked at the boys as they sized me up and said, "So boys – what are we learning today?"

The boys gaped at me all lesson as Joe tried to teach them about lying. It was quite funny actually. Joe kept picking on the guy that thought he was better than me (I found out his name was Grant). I was about to step in and do something but just as I was about to the bell went. All the boys got up and shuffled out of the room giving me a onceover before they left – creeps, they obviously seriously underestimated both Joe and myself. Joe came and stood beside me,

"So Cam, it's been a while – why aren't you at Gallagher?" I looked at him putting a hurt look on my face,

"You mean, you're not pleased to see me?" He gave me a stern look and I gave in, "Fine, my mom sent me here to train with you a bit, she said – and I quote `Go beat up Joe and some of his students, even Bex has bruises` and so here I am. We're gonna have so much fun!" I added the last part with an obviously fake girlish squeal. Joe put his hand on my back and guided me to the door from which the boys had left,

"Well then," he said "I guess it's time to go to PE."

Joe pushed open the doors to the gym and we walked up to the coach `Mr Moore`, he seemed nice but up himself like the rest of the boys. I'd show them, I knew Joe was thinking the same thing.

"This is my god-daughter, Cammie – would it be okay if she joined you and the boys for this session?" Mr Moore didn't hesitate to answer and said,

"Of course Mr Solomon, but I don't know if she's up to the boys standards – but we can give it a shot," I rolled my eyes at the same time as Joe. Mr Moore turned back to the boys and ordered them to go and stand by the large mat in the centre of the room. His eyes flickered to me and he motioned for me to go stand in the middle of it.

"Zach, let's see if this lovely young lady can beat you," He tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. Zach nodded and stood in front of me. Mr Moore blew on his whistle signalling for us to start. As I suspected Zach leapt at me, I caught his arm and flipped him till he lay face flat on the mat, unable to get up.

I smiled to myself and then to the rest of the class, their mouths were all hanging wide open, apparently this guy was supposed to be good, god I hope not or there was no hope for them. I saw Joe nodding his head in approval, he wasn't surprised. I knew Zach was back on his feet seething for being beaten by a girl.

He thought he had me, I looked back at Joe and mouthed `They never learn,` he chuckled slightly and inclined his head as if to say `well go on then`.

Zach launched his kick but before he could land it I had done a double back somersault over his head, on the second one I extended my legs, knocking him once again to the ground. When I landed I knelt beside him and whispered,

"Never attack me from behind – it's too obvious. Next time I'll put you in the infirmary," Then I stood up and walked out of the gym, knowing that Joe was hot on my heels.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - all rights go to Ally Carter**

I walked further down the corridor until I felt Joe's hand on my shoulder holding me back. He turned me to face him and had a worried look in his eyes,

"Are you okay Cam?" I just nodded. Understanding flashed across his face,

"Your Mom doesn't know you're here does she," I shook my head, I couldn't explain to him that I just couldn't deal with the pressure anymore, everyone expected me to always keep my cool and never be hurt by anything. I felt guilty about leaving my Mom and friends, but I needed space, so I came to the only other place that I felt safe, Blackthorne. It probably should be because Joe is here, but it is the only place I feel close enough to my dad to still have hope that he's out there somewhere. Joe looked at me in understanding as I tried to tell him all of this through a silent eye conversation, he sighed and nodded his head,

"I'll go call your Mom and let her know you're safe, you shouldn't skip out on people like that Cams," I tried to hold back the tears that were welling in my eyes so I just hugged him and held on as if life depended on it, I hid my face in his jacket and he smoothed back my hair, when I had control over my emotions again I put my walls back up. He pulled away and told me to find the headmaster's office to explain my situation and find sleeping arrangements for me.

Joe walked away, apparently he expected me to find the way myself. I smoothed down my hair and straightened my shirt and walked in my 3 inch high heels that Macey had bought me down the corridor to where I presumed Dr. Steve's office was. I was casually strolling through the corridors when I stopped short and backed up a few steps. It was the prefect's board. The name that had me so stunned was `Matthew Morgan` I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath then spun around and ran down the rest of the corridor.

I found myself standing in front of Dr. Steve's door. I was about to knock when it was flung open and Zach stormed out; he looked surprised to see me but instantly covered it up with a smirk. I hated and loved his smirk straight away. "So we meet again Gallagher Girl," he said bowing poetically,

"Oh my god," the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, he was just so, so smug? I don't even know if that's the right word to describe him.

"Tut, tut, Zachary, whatever did you do that made you end up here?" I honestly wanted to know but he just winked at me and sauntered past, tripping over my foot that I had, oh so casually placed in his way. I winked at the figure sprawled next to me and walked into Dr. Steve's office shutting the door carefully behind me.

"Ah, Miss Morgan, it's nice to finally meet you." Dr. Steve looked nice but I wasn't really paying that much attention to him but to my surroundings. I find it easier to be comfortable if I know my escape routes. I sat down in a large red leather chair and crossed my legs in a way that would have made Madame Dabney proud. I then spoke directly to him in a very polite tone,

"Dr. Steve, I hope my being here doesn't cause any problems. I would very much appreciate it if I could stay a while. I could join in with the classes?" I asked the last part as a question, but I knew he would never send me away. He was nodding before I even finished my sentence.

"Of course Miss Morgan, I have had a room made up for you and I have your class schedule right here. However I presume after you're journey here and hiding in the passageways has tired you out so you won't start classes until Monday as it is Friday today."

I nodded graciously and stood up to leave, Dr Steve seemed to contemplate something then chuckle, "And Miss Morgan, please try not to damage the boys ego too much while you're here. I don't want them to downhearted." I laughed and left his office making my way to my room which he showed me on a map.

I opened the door to my room and saw that my suitcases were on my bed. I unpacked quickly and got changed into some pyjama shorts and a vest top. Then I got into bed and turned out the light, it was only four o'clock in the afternoon but I was so tired from my journey. I made a mental alarm to wake up for dinner giving myself enough time to make myself presentable and then I drifted off into a nightmare-less slumber.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer yet – All rights go to Ally Carter, I don't own anything! I'll try to do a disclaimer in each chapter, but I can't promise that I'll remember. Anywho – on with the story...**

Chapter 3

I woke up with plenty of time to get myself ready. I took a long relaxing shower then walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I wanted to look hot but dangerous; I needed to be wanted but completely unavailable. But last of all I needed something that wouldn't make me noticeable if I needed to disappear. I chose my favourite faded blue skinny jeans and a tight green vest top. I added the final features which were my high heeled black boots and a cropped leather jacket. I then put on a subtle bit of make-up, did my hair, and then I was ready to go.

I opened my door and locked it on my way out, not that it would really have stopped anyone who really wanted to get in. But the alarms that went off once the door was open would probably give them a bit of shock. I walked down the long winding staircase that led down to the main entrance. Then I walked into the great hall and made my way up to Joe. He looked up and looked slightly shocked at my appearance but he covered it up quickly – I can't say the same for the rest of the boys that were gawking at me – Joe looked alert again,

"Hey Cam, you sleep well?" I shrugged my shoulders not really wanting to go in too deep with my emotions.

"Okay I guess, can I eat with you," I paused, "Or is that not the `done` thing," I said the last part jokingly but I don't think Joe understood it,

"Why don't you go and sit over there with the boys?" I looked at him outraged and raised my voice a bit,

"Have you forgotten everything that has happened in the last ten hours?" Joe shook his head and laughed,

"I'll see you later Cammie," He made a shooing motion so I stole his toast and walked towards the table to which he had pointed.

"Mind if I sit here?" I said to Grant and Zach, there were another two boys sitting with them but I didn't know their names. Grant looked scared but Zach just smirked,

"Sure thing Gallagher Girl," he scooted up to make room,

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" I laughed slightly and took a bite out of my toast.

"You're so up yourself, you know that Blackthorne Boy?" He nodded to himself and said,

"Hey, its part of the charm." I didn't believe him and muttered, "Or part of the act," His mouth hung open in shook so I reached over a pushed it closed for him,

"Don't want you catching flies now, do we?" I said sternly. We didn't really say much else because Dr. Steve came up to the podium and introduced me, `This is Cameron Morgan, she'll be staying a while," bladey bladey blah, I zoned out, I didn't really care how he introduce me to the boys, it's not like I was going to be spending a lot of time with them.

When Dr. Steve finished his speech all the boys started to get up and file out of the hall in a very un-orderly fashion. Zach and his friends stayed behind and one of the boys (whose name was Jonas) leaned over and looked at my schedule,

"You have Cove Opps with Mr Solomon this morning," Gee thanks I could never have figured that out by myself but instead I said politely,

"Yeah – do any of you?" All three of the boys nodded apart from Jonas who explained that he didn't do Cove Opps; I made a mental note to ask him about it later. We walked down to the dungeons were the class was taught and I recognised the hallway from yesterday. I took a seat at the back of the class so I would know if people were looking at me. Joe didn't acknowledge my presence but I think he knew I didn't want an extra attention bought to myself. Having a god-father who teaches Cover Opps means that you get taught this stuff early. So I knew everything there was to know, I just had to go along as if this was all knew to me. Truth is, having two legends as parents, one as an aunt and another as a god-father kind of gives you a head start on things.

I bought myself back into the reality of things and tried to pay attention to what Solomon was saying. He never talked to me, never asked questions. He knew I'd heard it all before. He was still talking but he started tapping his desk, a secret code we had made when I was younger, we being me, my dad and him. It was sort of like Morse code – he was asking if everything was okay, I answered him telling him that everything was fine. I don't think he believed me – I tapped on my desk `These boys don't know squat!` he almost lost his cover when he laughed. Zach caught him,

"Mr Solomon, why are you laughing?" Joe stood up straight and looked Zach straight in the eye,

"I was laughing, Mr Goode, because my god-daughter said you don't know squat," Zach looked stunned but then smirked,

"Like she knows any better," he turned to the rest of the class,

"Who does she think she is... The Chameleon?" That's when both Joe and I lost it. We burst out laughing almost oblivious to the thirty odd boys staring at us as if we were crazy.

**AN – Hey, sorry if you didn't really like this chapter, I'm trying to get Cammie settled into the school life so something can happen! I just wanted to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews and I will try to update ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

I managed to contain my laughter (I can't say the same about Joe though). I turned to Zach and raised an eyebrow, I put a hand on my hip and said, "And what do you know about the Chameleon,"

Zach looked confident when he leaned forward and said "I know he's everything you're not!"

That made me angry, "May I ask how you know the Chameleon is a boy?"

I got a look from the rest of the class as if to say `duh – everyone knows that`. I stood up straight and looked over to Joe who had finally managed to contain himself.

"Mr Goode, I'm not sure you have been paying complete attention to what I have been saying these past few months – I never once told you the gender of the Chameleon I have only ever told you it's traits."

Joe paused and looked around the room covering each of the boys, "Can anyone tell me what these traits are?"

I knew what he was doing, the boys wouldn't believe us if we just told them that I was the Chameleon, we had to get them to acknowledge me before they could find out who `me` really was. Grant raised his hand cautiously, "The Chameleon has dirty blonde hair – but sir, that could be anyone?"

Mr Solomon nodded then walked over to the computer and opened up a folder of pictures. Pictures of me, none of them were showing my face, but they all showed distinguishable features. Joe put it on a slide show, the first picture came up, and it was a picture of my hand.

The picture showed the ring that I had on, the ring my father had given me shortly before he went MIA, it had a purple stone on it and was silver, it was like my great great great grandmother's or something like that.

The picture also showed the nail polish that I was wearing that week. Each nail was a different colour; I thought it looked rather cool. Luckily I had done the same thing with my nails before I came here.

The next picture was of my neck, it showed a thin, almost warn away scar, my breath hitched in my throat and everyone turned to look at me, I chose to ignore them and just stared straight ahead at the screen.

Joe started to explain how I got the scar and I closed my eyes trying to wash away the painful memories. "The Chameleon was ten years old when they got this scar. What can you tell me about the Chameleon's bone structure?"

Solomon was talking directly to Zach at this point; Zach cleared his throat and managed to say, "It's a woman?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes Zachary, the Chameleon is a woman, in fact she is a seventeen year old girl," Joe smiled as he said the last part. These boys didn't know what was coming for them.

The next picture came up on the screen it was picture of my side – just above my hip. I had a tattoo done for my sixteenth birthday, courtesy of Macey, who decided it was time I marked who I was, I wasn't too happy about it at the time but it seemed to be coming in useful now.

The tattoo was a purple Chameleon, it was done as if it was crawling up my side, it was quite small and not too obtrusive. How they got the picture was beyond me and I muttered to myself "Well that's just embarrassing!"

Apparently I said it a bit louder than I thought I did because everyone turned around to stare at me properly now. Joe sighed and said, "Just tell them Cam,"

So I walked around the side of the classroom to stand at the front by Joe. I pointed to my head and stated "Dirty blonde hair," I then held out my nails, "Multicoloured nails," I took a deep breath and drew back my hair and leaned forward, "Scar," I managed to coke out pointing to it. I straightened up again and pulled up the side of my green vest top a bit, "Chameleon tattoo,"

I walked over to Zach and said, "So yes Zach, I do think I'm the Chameleon," Then ignoring all the stares that I got I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

**Hoped you like it! Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter.**

As I walked back to my room I thought about the picture of the scar that Joe had shown them, I usually had Macey cover it up for me. It was really hard to deal with this without my girls here but I had to stay strong, I had just told thirty boys that I was the Chameleon, by lunch everyone at Blackthorne would know. I threw my bag on the floor and changed into my gym clothes. I got my iPod and went for a run. I was by the trees at the far edge of the field when I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I broke down by a tree. I pulled my legs up and hugged them to my chest. I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes cutting of the tears and trying to control the sobs. My life was such a mess – and I had to deal with it all by myself.

I finally got a hold of myself. I picked myself up and jogged back to the building. I walked quickly through the corridors to Joe's room but stopped short outside when I heard him on the phone, "Rach, there's something wrong with her. She's so on edge all the time. You should have seen her today when she told the boys that she was the Chameleon,"

My mom said something and Joe hastily replied "I think so, yeah, I can't get her to talk to me. No – I don't think anyone would be able to get through to her. I think she needs to sort it out for herself." I turned away broken; my god-father had lost hope in me. I was finally all alone.

Strangely enough I managed not to cry as a walked slowly to my room. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, I completely missed Zach, Grant and Jonas – I walked straight by them. My head was held high and I was looking like I had a purpose even if I felt I didn't.

I felt something touch my shoulder, I flipped the person over my head, and it was Zach – now lying in pain on the floor. Jonas hurried over to him but Grant eyed me then came towards me. I took an involuntary step back but he kept coming. I was now backed up against a wall but my hand found the entrance and the secret passageway opened up and swallowed me.

It closed before Grant could get any close but I could hear all three of them calling my name on the other side of the door. I turned round and surveyed my surroundings. I was in a very old library but it had very modern computers and stuff like that. I walked over to one of them and saw that it was live CCTV footage for the school.

I flicked through the `channels` until I found the corridor in which I had left the boys. I saw now that there were quite a few more people than just three. Dr. Steve was there, as was Joe and some students as well. Dr. Steve shooed them away and then he walked over to Zach.

Zach was lying on the floor groaning – I laughed a bit – I mean I didn't flip him that hard. I just sat in front of the computer screen watching the school go through the day.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke suddenly. I had been startled awake from a very vivid memory.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the car with my mom as we drove back from the airport after visiting my grandparents. We were listening to the radio and singing along to White Flag by Dido when all of a sudden my mom veered the car off to the left. I screamed "What's happening?" My mom flung her arm out in front of me to hold me to the seat. "Stay calm Cam, I'll get us out of this. I promise!" Then I heard a shot and the car stopped. Out of nowhere my door was opened and I was dragged out of the car. A man in black held a knife to my throat and told my mom to hand over the alumni disk. My mom looked stunned for about two seconds and then she was all business. She kicked the man who was holding the knife to my throat and knocked him out. But when she kicked him out of the way the knife slid against my neck making a small cut. Not enough to be fatal but enough to put me in hospital for a few days just to make sure I was stable. _

They've been after me ever since.

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

People wouldn't understand what I was going through. They would try to talk to me about my `feelings` - they would pretend that they care what I have to say but really they just don't. I got up from the chair I had fallen asleep in and walked around the room – I wasn't really paying attention to the books but one caught my eye immediately.

It had a gold cover but no title. I opened it up and it was full of blank pages, maybe it was supposed to be a diary or something? I don't know why but I held onto the diary as I moved along the bookcase.

I went further along before I found another book that looked pretty much the same except the gold was slightly more faded than the one I already carried. Just like the other one this book had nothing in it either. I sighed - this was going nowhere.

I walked back over to the desk and placed them next to my iPod. I didn't really have anything to do and I definitely didn't want to go back outside. I walked around the room surveying everything that I saw. Every spy know that in a library with a lot of books at least one of them will open a secret passageway.

After searching for about an hour I found it – but what surprised me most was what was on the other side.

Clothes – and shoes, in fact everything in Macey's dreams was in this room. I walked in letting my hands sweep over all the beautiful dresses.

The room was decorated very elegantly. I went over to the tops and pulled out a beautiful deep red three quarter length top, then I walked over to the leggings and just picked out a pair of long black ones. I took of my running clothes and replaced them with what I had just chosen.

I then walked over to the shoes and found these rather `dangerous` looking boots, they had about a three inch heel and came up to just below my knee. I put them on and immediately fell in love.

I laughed at how silly I was being but found relief in the fact that for once in a very long while, I was having fun.

I picked out a cropped black leather jacket, put some make-up on and did my hair up in a high ponytail. The girls would've been proud.

I looked ready to kill.

I heard a crash from behind me and spun round ready to attack, but I saw that the fight wasn't in front of me physically. I was watching it through the computer.

Three figures in black were attacking Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick. I shook my head exasperated, looked like I had no choice but to help them, I looked at their location and it was the same place that I had come through the secret door.

I ran over to the door and let it scan my hand before it let me out. I launched at two of the black figures and knocked them over Jonas and Zach got up and stood behind me. I don't think they recognised me because I never would've thought that Zach would willingly let me protect him.

I then went for the other two. I managed to knock another one over. I then stood in front of the last black figure standing.

The figure tried to stand tall and look confident but they tripped over their own feet.

I stopped short when I heard "Oopsie daisy,"

**Please Review!**

**AN: Okay – this is my last chapter for today, but I'll try and write some later and upload them tomorrow. Thank You for all your wonderful reviews. I should really go do some homework now ;) Please review and let me know what you think – I bet you can guess who comes into the story in the next chapter :) Charlotte x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter.**

I leant down and helped the figure in black up. I raised an eyebrow, "Liz?"

"Oh my god, Cammie, is that you?" Liz screamed. I just nodded my head in a daze.

"But that must mean..." I trailed off and looked round at the other two, "Macey, Bex?" The girls pulled of their masks and ran over to hug me.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over Bex's shoulder. It was Zach:

"Hey, Cammie, mind letting us know why you're so friendly with the three girls that just tried to kill us?" Jeesh, why do boys have to overreact to everything? I just rolled my eyes and said (as if it was the simplest thing in the world); "They're my best friends."

All four of the boys looked shocked - like literally mouths hanging wide open shocked. We each walked over to one of the boys and closed their mouths for them, then we said in unison: "Wouldn't want you catching flies now would we?" We all laughed at how in sync we were.

When the laughter stopped it was just awkward. I mean _technically_ I did run away from Gallagher withouttelling them that I was leaving or where I was going but the girls' expressions turned from `excited to see me' to `we are _so_ going to kill you for running away'. I only looked at them innocently.

The awkwardness stopped when Joe walked around the corner and casually guided (or herded might be a better word) towards Dr. Steve's office. I just ignored him as best I could.

"Take a seat ladies and gentlemen," Since there was only a couch and two chairs I stayed standing as well as Zach.

"I'm afraid that you girls being here is causing quite a stir back at Gallagher, do you mind me asking why you are here?"

Bex spoke up confidently: "To fetch Cammie of course!" Dr Steve glanced at me and I quickly shook my head but only he saw it.

"I'm afraid that that is not possible Ms Baxter, you see Cameron here is now a student at Blackthorne so it would be silly for her to go back to Gallagher."

The girls looked stunned but quickly turned to me and started yelling, the boys all winced but I tuned them out and stared at them as if they were boring me. Then I stood up and smoothed down my jacket.

"I can't come back – I'm sorry. I just... I just need to be alone for a while." I knew the girls would stay and that they wouldn't leave without me and it was sort of what I was hoping for but I did need to be alone to think about what was happening. That's another down side of being a spy, everyone expects you to always know what to say and do, when in reality you're just as clueless as everybody else.

No one followed me when I left Dr. Steve's office. I walked around the school aimlessly until I got bored and decided to head back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was only about 10 O'clock in the evening but I was exhausted. I fell into another deep sleep, but unlike the first one I had at Blackthorne, it was riddled the terrors from my past that no one would ever want to relive.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter.**

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the window seat of a beautiful restaurant in France, my mom and dad had brought me here for my eighth birthday. My mom had gone over the street to look at a dress she had seen in the window but me and my dad had snuck over to the nearest Cafe and were stuffing our faces with cakes. _

_All of a sudden out of nowhere two men in black jumped through the window and landed in front of us. My dad yelled at me to get back but I was frozen in front of the two men. One of them pulled up a gun and let the shot fire. My dad dove in front of me, saving my life. The bullet hit him straight in the heart. He was dead within seconds._

_My mom jumped through the window, having seen what had happened from across the street. She quickly `disposed` of the men and then came and knelt next to me. I think she knew it was too late because she wasn't fussing around at all; she wasn't making demands for people to call an Ambulance. All she did was stroke his hair out of his eyes and rub my back soothingly. I was sobbing loudly but silent tears ran down her face._

_My father, a person I relied on more than anything. And it was all because of me._

I woke up shivering even though it wasn't the slightest bit cold. I don't know what was triggered these nightmares but they were getting clearer by the dream. I was obviously shaken from the nightmare because I didn't even notice that someone was sitting at the end of my bed. I yelped and pulled the bed sheets up further over my body. The figure smirked a familiar smirk - I would know it anywhere.

"Hello Zachary," I said dryly. Zach's smirk was wiped from his face and honest worry replaced it.

"I'm fine," I said sternly.

"No you're not," he said standing up from the bottom of my bed; he came over to sit beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I can honestly say that when I leant my head against his chest, I finally felt safe.

Nothing bad could happen. I'd spent so much time bent on hating anyone that tried to get close to me that I never actually tried getting to know them. Of course I was rudely proven wrong when three squealing girls came rushing into my room. They stopped just short of my bed and all raised their eyebrows at the same time when they saw Zach's arm around me.

"She had a nightmare," Zach said defensively. I just rolled my eyes and got out of bed, completely forgetting that I had very short shorts on and a rather tight shirt on. Zach's eyes widened but he quickly replaced it with a smirk. I just winked at him and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

I could hear the girls grilling Zach on what had happened last night and I chuckled to myself about how nervous he sounded. _Honestly._

While I was in the shower Macey had hung an outfit on the bathroom door, so I put it on and walked into my room but for some reason there was no one there. I shrugged and decided to try and sneak down to the main hall but was stopped by a hand gripping my arm tightly.

It was Joe, I tried to hide my irritation (but I don't think it worked.)

"What do _you_ want?" Joe looked shocked but didn't let go of my hand,

"Let's go for a walk Cams," He led me down the staircase and through the entrance hall, which was crowded with students, including Zach, Macey, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas and Nick.

Joe pulled me out the front door and forcefully pushed me onto a step.

"Talk," He commanded.

**AN - Sorry, i won't be able to update until tomorrow afternoon. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

Chapter 9

I hesitated; I still didn't trust Joe – not completely. I didn't know why he was bothering. He was the one that said I was a lost cause.

"I've told you before Joe, I'm fine!" He gave me a look that clearly said `I don't believe you'. I rolled my eyes but kept eye contact with him.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong Cammie?" Joe sounded desperate but I didn't fall for it. That's one of Joe's main flaws (as well as his strengths) – you can never tell if he is being honest with you. I decided he was bluffing and just continued staring intently.

He sighed and I mimicked him - that got me an annoyed look but I smiled innocently at him. I could see the irritation boiling in him as I pushed him over the edge. As I stood up and started to walk away. I saw seven heads peering around the door. As I got loser to them I suddenly found myself lying flat on my face. I gasped in surprise when I felt pressure on my back.

Joe hissed, "Cameron Anne Morgan, tell me what is wrong _now_," he said it dangerously but I didn't dare flinch. I felt my anger boiling just as his had a few moments ago. So I used the momentum from his hand to flip him so he was underneath.

I looked at him with daggers and yelled, "You want to know what's wrong – I have spent the last nine years of my life pretending that everything is okay! You want to know how I really feel? I'm _broken_. I hurt every moment of the day. Do you know what it's like, knowing that it's your fault that someone died? My father jumped in front of that bullet to save _me_. And you know what?" I took a deep breath and continued:

"The worst thing was that it didn't even help. They're still out there, how do you think I got the name Chameleon? Why am I one of the best spies out there? They're always coming for me and yet somehow I'm still here. Do you know how hard it is pretending that everything is okay? Putting a smile on my face every single day and saving other people!" I got off of him and lowered my voice. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

I turned and ran the rest into the building. Just as I felt tears sting in my eyes I ran straight past my friends and the boys. I ignored their calls and ignored them completely as they ran after me.

I turned through corridor after corridor until I came to the one that I stumbled upon a few days ago. I quickly pushed against the brick and the door opened swallowing me before my friends rounded the corner.

They wouldn't find me here. I sighed in relief and walked over to the computers. I switched them onto the CCTV from the hallway and saw my friends looking around in a daze. They knew I was good – for all they knew I had just disappeared in the middle of the hallway.

I sighed and picked up one of the gold books that I had found the last time I was in here. I turned it round at all angles when I spotted something sticking slightly out the top of the spine.

A note!

I hastily pulled it out. It was addressed to me! I got comfortable in the large leather chair and opened it out.

It was dated ten years back; which meant that I was only seven at the time, who would be writing to a seven year old? I looked further down the page scanning the text and recognised the handwriting instantly.

...It was my dad's.

My breath caught in my throat and I choked out a dry sob. I let my eyes drift back to the top of the page and started to read.

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

Dear Cammie,

If you're reading this then things are bad, really bad. I'm sorry that I'm not there to hold your hand through these hard times. I dread to think how much you'll have gone through by now. I want you to know Cammie, no matter what happens – I will always love you.

Do something for me Cams? – Stop shutting people out, not everyone is against you. As spies we have to be unreachable, but as human beings we need to let some people in, they're the ones that help you become the person that you want to be. Find the person that makes you laugh, makes you smile, find the person that you love and who loves you back. Find the person that makes you feel safe and then never let go of them. As a father I'm sorry I can't be there to make his life hell but as your dad I just want you to be happy.

I can't imagine what your life has been like, the trials that you must have been through and the pressure that you are and always have been under. All anyone can ask of you is to do your best.

I've told you what I think Cam, now I need you to do something so that you can live your life in a safe way; the way you deserve. You need to find the other two journals – they have the information that you need to defeat the COC. You may have to do it alone Cam, it's up to you.

I am so proud of you Cammie. Remember, no matter where you are, I will always be there with you.

Love, forever and always

Dad x

I don't know when the tears started, but by the time I had finished reading the letter I was full on sobbing. All I could imagine was my dad sitting here and writing this letter.

He must have known that something was going to happen to him otherwise he would've had no reason to write the note. I couldn't control the tears that were cascading down my face.

I was lost in thought when I heard a rustle behind me and saw Zach standing in the doorway – he looked shocked to see me crying but not shocked to see me here.

He came over and sat in the large leather chair with me. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his chest as he stroked my hair soothingly.

"It'll be okay Gallagher Girl, we'll get through this. You and me – together," Then he kissed my forehead and we sat there not saying anything as I cried and he soothed me.

**Review please! Sorry this chapter was so short; the next chapter should be up tomorrow afternoon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

I don't know how long I cried for but I was glad that Zach was there with me. It felt nice to depend on someone else for a change.

Once I finally got my tears under control I turned my head around to look into Zach's eyes.

He smiled weakly at me and I tried to do the same back but I have to admit it was a pretty pathetic excuse for a smile. I sighed and he wiped my tears away gently.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach said breaking the comfortable silence. "What happened back there?"

I readjusted myself on his lap but he held me in place. "Cammie, stop stalling, talk to me?"

I nodded and closed my eyes to take a deep breath, "I found a letter." I said, gesturing to the table. My breath caught in my throat but I managed to choke out; "from my dad." I tried to quickly wipe a stray tear away before Zach could see but - being a spy and all - he beat me to it.

He didn't remove his hand from my cheek straight away, but left it there as more of a caress. Zach didn't say anything so I took it as a sign to carry on.

"You can read it if you like, I'm not sure if I can again..." as I trailed off he removed his hand from my cheek and reached for the letter.

His eyes scanned over it quickly, only getting the sense of what had me so torn up. Zach put the letter down and looked at me with sympathy.

In that moment I had a thought: I'd never realised how beautiful his eyes were before. Come to think of it, I'd never given Zach much thought; after all he was just another cocky, arrogant boy who thought he could beat me when I first came here.

Now I saw a different side of him, the wonderful and caring side. _Oh my god_ I thought to myself, I think I'm falling in love with Zachary Goode!

"Do you want to talk about it Cam?" I snapped out of it and realised that he was talking about the letter from my dad and not the silent eye conversation that we may or may not have been having. I tried to focus on what he had said.

"I was eight; I was in France with my mom and my dad. My dad and I were sitting in a cafe when two men came through the window... They aimed the gun at me, but my dad jumped in front of me just as they pulled the trigger. He's dead because of me Zach. It's my fault that he's dead..."

Zach was shaking his head before I'd even finished, "It's not your fault Cammie, and you can't blame yourself for what happened."

I felt the tears brim in my eyes again, "But I _do_ Zach, the COC were trying to kill me, me not him."

"It's still not your fault Gallagher Girl, anyone would've done it. If this was happening now, you would jump in front of a bullet for anyone, so don't blame yourself." He sounded so emotional about this.

It made me think that I wasn't the only one the COC had affected. I made a mental note to talk to him about it at another time, the way he'd spoken so powerfully made it clear that he didn't want talk about it at the moment.

We looked into each other's eyes again and I leaned in at the same time as he did; we both hesitated before he closed the gap between us and kissed me. I'd been kissed before but I'd never felt like this. It felt... so _natural_.

We pulled back and looked in each other's eyes. I smiled and he did the same. Then he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

He continued to smirk for the next seven seconds, which was when I leaned in and kissed him again, wiping the smirk off of his face completely.

**What did you think? Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter.**

Eventually I decided that it was time to go and face the `outside world' so I got up out of Zach's lap pulled him up. "We should go, they're probably wondering where we are." I stated the obvious.

Zach just nodded. We walked towards the passageway door when I turned to him and asked, " How _did_ you know I was here and how did you get in?"

Zach just pointed a finger at himself and said, "Spy." I rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot around him.

I turned back around and continued towards the door but before I could scan my handprint Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, "We'll get through this Gallagher Girl, I'll be right by your side,"

Despite the circumstances that I found myself in, I couldn't help but smile at Zach's words.

The door scanned our handprints before opening to reveal a very angry bunch of teenage spies and my _mother_.

"Mom?" I was honestly confused. I figured she must have known where I'd gone but I didn't ever think that she'd come and get me.

"Cammie, thank god you're alright. I got a call from Joe saying they couldn't find you," I stiffened at the name `Joe' but Zach tightened his grip around my shoulders in a comforting way.

My mom stopped babbling and drew her attention to Zach's arm. I felt uncomfortable but Zach didn't remove it. My mom glared at him for a moment before she softened her gaze and smiled at me.

"I want to have a word with you Cameron, _alone._" My mom hardly ever calls me by my full name so I knew she meant it. I nodded and stood away from Zach.

I started to walk after my mother down the eloquent hallway but I turned around and smiled at Zach, he smiled back and I felt strangely reassured.

I followed my mom to Dr. Steve's office and sat down on the couch that was in front of his desk. I croosed my legs and sat there in the awkward silence.

My mom finally spoke but it was in a dangerously calm voice, "Cammie, why did you run away from Gallagher?" I'd been through this with Joe but I didn't feel the judgement with my mom that I felt with him.

"I just couldn't deal anymore Mom. I felt like I was under so much pressure. I needed... to be close to dad."

My mom nodded in understanding but she wasn't satisfied with my answer and gestured for me to go on.

"I've been having the dreams again," I said quietly and my mom sighed in reply. I'd started having the dreams shortly after my dad died. We hadn't found a way to stop them but after a while they became less and less frequent so we never talked about them.

"You could've said something Cam, you didn't have to keep it all bottled up," But she didn't understand, the dreams were starting to be more like messages than dreams.

I shook the thoughts away, "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" My mom nodded and let it go, we sat there again in an awkward silence, but this time I was the one to break it.

"I found a letter from dad." she looked up sharply, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "I found a journal and there was a letter to me from dad in the spine," I tried not to be too patronising as I spelled it out for her.

I swear I saw a tear glint in her eye but she blinked it away and put her walls up before I could be sure. "Can I see it?" she choked. I nodded and handed her the letter, her eyes flickered over it but then she handed it back to me.

"Have you found the other one?" I started to nod but the realised what she had said, `the other one' not `the others'.

I think my mom realised what was going through my head because she reached into her bag and pulled out a similar looking journal to the ones I had found.

"I've had it for months, can't really remember where I found it. I got a letter too Cam; he was prepared for what happened... and he never told me." She started to cry and I got up and walked round the desk.

I embraced her as she let her head rest on my shoulder. When she pulled herself together she kissed me on the cheek and mumbled a thanks. You wouldn't have thought she was the responsible `hold it all together' grown up in the room.

"I can't look at the journal again Cammie, please just take it." I accepted the journal and turned towards the door assuming that our `moment' was over but I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a sad look in my mother's eye.

"Cam if you're going to leave again, at least say goodbye first. Okay? You have no idea how worried I was when I found out you were missing. I love you." I hugged her and told her that I wasn't going anywhere yet.

I walked down the corridors and made my way to my room where I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep that was riddle with the nightmares I had been dreading.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

I woke up screaming and gasping for air.

"Cammie! Calm down, you're safe – it's okay." I looked up from the hand that had been placed on my shoulder to see Joe looking at me with concern written plain all over his usually emotionless face.

I managed to calm myself down enough to glare at the hand on my shoulder and Joe withdrew it quickly. "Sorry," he muttered.

I continued to stare icily at him. He sat down on my bed and hesitated before starting to speak. "I _am_ sorry Cam," I nodded; it was going to take more than that for me to forgive him.

Joe looked confused to see so much hatred in my eyes but then recognition flashed through his own. "You heard me on the phone!" he gasped. I nodded sharply.

"Cam, I did what I thought was best for you." I felt the hatred in my eyes turn to hurt.

"That didn't mean you had to give up. You treated me like a broken child!" I refused to let the tears fall and held them in. I was about to continue but Joe cut me off.

His tone was serious and bordering on angry, "Cam, yesterday you admitted that you were broken!"

Now I was angry, "Yes but I told you that after you had finished telling my mom that you had lost hope in me!"

Joe looked shocked, "...You think I've given up on you?" I nodded. All of a sudden I was embraced in a warm hug from my god-father.

"Never!" he whispered into my hair. "I will always be here for you Cammie."

I cried freely into Joe's shoulder. I hated how weak I was being but it felt nice to let out all the bottled up feelings from over the years.

Joe pulled back and we smiled weakly at each other. I knew immediately that I had forgiven him and I know he saw it in my eyes so we let the topic drop.

I had a feeling Joe knew what my father was involved in and I had been waiting for the right time to ask him about it. I said it slowly and carefully: "Joe, what do you know about the Circle of Cavern?"

Joe looked shocked, "How do you know about them?" he demanded. I gave him a pointed look and he continued with what he didn't want to say.

"The COC is the reason that your dad is dead Cam... I don't want you near them!" I was confused, not because of what I had just found out but because of the fact that I didn't feel like I was about to cry. I think deep down, ever since I had heard of them I knew they were the reason for my father's death.

I listened to everything that Joe said as he told me about the COC and their past.

Once he had finished I knew one thing for certain: I was going to take them down, and there wasn't anything anyone could do to stop me.

**Review please!**

**AN – As it's the weekend my beta won't be checking these, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes, my beta hasn't checked this chapter...**

I hadn't spent this much time with Joe in years. What we were talking about might not have been the `happiest' topic but it was the truth.

I needed the truth every once in a while, in the world that we spies lived in the truth is a very rare thing.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Joe clicked his fingers in front of my face, "Am I boring you Cam?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "No Joey, I was just thinking," He rolled his eyes, a very `me' like thing which made me laugh even more.

Joe looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said, "Your dad would be so proud of you Cammie." My laughter stopped instantly and I felt my breath hitch, "Thanks Joe," I whispered.

He hugged me again and then released me. He held me at arm's length and said "I think we need to have a little talk about your relationship with Mr Goode.

I felt my cheeks burn red, "WHAT?" I asked outraged. Joe gave me a knowing look so I glared at him, "I know what I'm doing Joe." I don't think I looked very threatening with my cheeks all red, but I gave it my best shot.

Joe laughed and said, "Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you Cam," I sighed in relief. I was so NOT going to have _that_ conversation with him.

Joe sobered and looked serious again as he said quickly, "Seriously though, if you ever need me to kick his ass, don't hesitate to ask." I laughed at how willing Joe sounded:

"I think I can manage thanks." Joe nodded; he and I both knew that I could handle anything that came my way.

We were interrupted by a knock at my door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I opened the door to find Zach on the other side.

I smiled at him and held the door open for him; he smiled back and walked past me. He stopped short when he saw Joe. I laughed internally.

Joe was glaring at him and Zach looked terrified. "Zachary, if you ever do anything to hurt my god-daughter I will personally make sure that you suffer for the rest of your life!" Joe told him seriously.

I personally thought it was a bit extreme but Zach was nodding along taking in every word that my loving god-father was saying.

I went over and stood by Zach, he slipped his hand into mine and I squeezed back. He looked down into my eyes and said "You want to take a walk?" I nodded and walked to the door, dragging him with me before waving to Joe as I closed it.

We walked through the corridors to the entrance hall, down the front steps of the school and across the field and into the woods.

We stopped by a tree and sat down. I looked at Zach as he looked at me; I decided to break the silence:

"I have to go after them Zach, knowing that they're out there, I have to!" I realise that I was more arguing with myself than with him but that was beside the point.

Zach reached out and cupped the side of my face, "Cammie, you aren't doing this alone, I'll be with you every step of the way," I was about to protest when he said, "I promise!" and then he cut me off with a kiss.

We broke away to catch our breath. Zach smiled at me and I grinned back. I knew that there was no point fighting with him. It felt nice to know that I wouldn't be going up against the COC alone. I felt safe whenever I was with Zach.

"We have to go alone though Zach," I said thoughtfully, he nodded.

"They can't come with us, it's not safe and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to someone I loved," Zach kissed my hair and I knew that he had caught the double meaning in my words.

"I love you Cam," he said passionately. "I love you too Zach." We kissed again but then got up and walked hand in hand back to the school.

I knew we had to tell everyone what we were going to do, I owed them that after everything that they had done for me.

Zach put his arm around my shoulder and I leant into him as we walked through the front doors of the school.

**Review please! Only one more chapter left!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – all rights go to Ally Carter**

We walked confidently through the corridors and into my mom's office. She didn't look surprised to see us, but being a spy she probably already knew what we were about to say.

I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me, "Cam, I know you have to go." I nodded and she continued, "If I wasn't headmistress of this school I'd be out there with you. Promise me one thing though,"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, "stay safe for me Cammie. Promise you'll come home." I hugged her tight. I knew I couldn't promise her anything and I know she knew that too.

We left her office not saying anything. Zach just held my hand tightly as we walked to my room to pack.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to Zach, "I don't think we should tell them." Zach looked at me:

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders, "It'll be easier to go and we could just leave them a note. My mom will tell them when they ask and I don't know if I can deal with them when they say we shouldn't go."

Zach looked confused but agreed. We packed a small suitcase and walked out of my room. I led Zach to the garage and unlocked my car.

We got in and I pulled out of the garage. I drove down the long driveway and stopped at the gates but they opened immediately.

I looked up to see my mother standing next to the guard. We waved weakly at each other as I sped out of the gates and onto the highway.

Zach and I didn't talk on the way to the airport. We went through customs in silence and boarded the plane quickly.

We sat in our seats and I felt him staring at me so I turned to him, "What?"

"You ready for this Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked looking deeply into my eyes.

"I was born ready Blackthorne Boy," Zach just gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Cammie?"

"Have you learnt nothing Zach?" Zach just looked confused,

"What do you mean?"

I turned in my seat so I was facing him properly, "After all our time together you haven't learnt a thing?" Zach continued giving me the `are you crazy?' expression.

I leant up to whisper in his ear, "Surely you learnt something?" It was his turn to roll his eyes. I felt the plane starting to make its way down the runway.

"Are you going to tell me what I've learnt Gallagher Girl?" Zach said smirking.

I smiled sweetly and winked at him, "Never underestimate a Chameleon."

**THE END**

**Review please!**

**AN: Thanks to my amazing beta! Just to let you all know I **_**will**_** be writing a sequel about Zach and Cammie as they hunt down the COC but not straight away. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added this story as a `favourite', I really appreciate it.**


End file.
